This study will attempt to determine the qualitative and quantitative toxicities of topoisomerase-1 inhibitor, topotecan, when given by prolonged low-dose infusion and its maximally tolerated dose using this schedule. This study will also determine the pharmacokinetics and steady state levels achieved using this schedule and document any anti-tumor activity.